The present application relates to human/computer interfaces and more particularly to a wireless computing headset with one or more microdisplay devices that can provide hands-free remote control of attached or remote peripheral devices, systems and/or networks. The wireless computing headsets, as well as attached or remote peripheral devices, systems and/or networks are enabled to receive one or multiple inputs such as geo-positional, 3 axis to 9 axis degrees of freedom orientational sensing, atmospheric sensors, health condition sensors, GPS, Digital compass (multi-axis magnetometer), pressure sensors, environmental sensors, energy sensors, optical sensors, etc.), hand motion, head motion, user gesture and/or vocal commands to control headset operation, peripheral device operation or a software application program executing on the headset, the peripheral device, system or network.
Small, portable electronic devices capable of storing and displaying large amounts of high resolution computer graphic information and even video content continue to be increasingly popular. These devices, such as the Apple iPhone™, represent a significant trend towards convergence among mobile phones, portable computers and digital media players. (iPhone is a trademark of Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) While these devices typically include a display screen, the visual experience of a high resolution, large format display cannot be easily replicated in such devices because of their physical size limitations.
As a result, professionals and consumers are now seeking a high quality, portable, color display solution to augment their handheld and desktop devices. Recently developed micro-displays can provide large format, high resolution color pictures and streaming video in a very small form factor. One application for such displays is a wireless computing headset worn near the user's face or head similar to a familiar audio headset or eyewear. A “wireless computing headset” device includes one or more small high resolution micro-displays and optics to magnify the image. The micro-displays can provide Super Video Graphics Array (SVGA) (800×600) resolution or Extended Graphics Array (XGA) (1024×768) or even higher resolutions. A “wireless computing headset contains one or more wireless computing interfaces, enabling data and streaming video capability, providing great convenience and mobility to such devices. For more information concerning such devices, see co-pending patent applications entitled “Mobile Wireless Display Software Platform for Controlling Other Systems and Devices”, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/348,648 filed Jan. 5, 2009 and “Handheld Wireless Display Devices Having High Resolution Display Suitable for Use as Mobile Internet Device”, PCT International Application No. PCT/US09/38601 filed Mar. 27, 2009, each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.